


The Novice Horse Rider

by PalestAzure



Category: Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23410081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalestAzure/pseuds/PalestAzure
Summary: Thomas is spending some time with Stephanie in her hometown in Iowa. But while he’s there, he will learn about one of her loves, and it may involve saddling up!
Relationships: Thomas Hunt/Main Character (Red Carpet Diaries)
Kudos: 5





	The Novice Horse Rider

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hopelessromantic1352](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelessromantic1352/gifts).



> This was written as a birthday present for my partner in crime, hopelessromantic1352. The story uses her MC from Red Carpet Diaries.

The first thing he remembered hearing as he was waking up was the calming whisper of Stephanie’s voice: _Meet me at the stables_. 

He thought the sound of her melodic voice was nothing but a dream. But as he awoke, he remembered that he was with Stephanie visiting her mother in Iowa. And in rural Iowa, there was farmland and lots of it. 

He was lying in her old bedroom, sharing a full size bed that felt cramped and hard on his back. The old cotton sheets itched his exposed skin, and the fragrance of the Downy fabric softener that lingered in the pillowcase irritated his sinuses. But on a positive note, all he had to do was enclose his arms around her with the warmth of her body becoming the medicine to alleviate the itching. He would rest his head against the junction of her neck and shoulder, nuzzling against her soft skin as her long, curly blonde hair felt like silk against his face. And with her entire body pressed up against him, his own body could relax against the stone of a mattress he slept on. He could sleep through anything as long as she was with him. 

But as he raised himself from bed, he felt a soreness deep along his spine. He began to rub his lower back as he noticed Stephanie was already up. She was gone. But on the bedside table was a handwritten note on a floral stationary. Stephanie had mirrored his favorite method of communication, which was more personal than a text or a phone call. How much he frowned on technology. But he wasn’t frowning now. His mouth shined a smile as he read it, admiring the way her letters had an elegant curve. Each stroke was a piece of art.

_Hey Sleepyhead,_

_I wanted to let you sleep in. But when you wake up, meet me at the stables at the following address. And wear something casual, please._

_-S_

His eyes moved to the bottom of the page to read the address. He wondered how long Stephanie had been gone, but he couldn’t waste any time. He got out of the bed, did a few stretches to help with his sore muscles, and went to his luggage to grab some clothes. But on top of his suitcase was a large and long shoebox with a note attached. 

_Surprise! Wear these to the stables._

He opened the box as he shook his head. He lifted the tissue paper away to reveal a pair of brown, leather riding boots. Stables. Boots. Based on the evidence presented to him, she was taking him horseback riding. He had never ridden a horse before, and it was not something he had an interest in. Although he believed horses to be majestic creatures with their universal symbol of freedom, he thought them to be dangerous. Wasn’t sleeping on her mattress dangerous enough during their visit?

He ran a hand through his hair and then picked up one of the boots. The smooth leather felt foreign in his hands, much like Iowa itself. But Iowa was a part of the woman he loved. And apparently horses were, too. It was something he had to embrace while he was there. For her. His grumpiness could be saved for something actually worth his frustration and dismissiveness. 

After showering and slipping into a white long-sleeved button up shirt and a pair of black jeans, he sat on the edge of the bed to put on the boots. He slipped on the right one first. He smirked at how well Stephanie knew him. They were a perfect fit. She was the Prince Charming to his Cinderella. He pulled them over his jeans, zipped them up at the sides and then stood. He practiced walking around in them to break them in, pacing back and forth in front of the bed. There was a bit of a tightness around his smaller toes, but he realized it would be a good excuse for a foot rub from Stephanie later. 

He took a look at himself in the mirror to ensure his belt buckle was situated exactly along the central line of his body, his shirt was tucked into his jeans without any large wrinkles, he had just the right number of buttons undone from his crisp collar, and the boots remained unscuffed. But he felt he looked a bit silly in them. Then he thought back to his modeling days. They would make him wear similar attire when he wasn’t being paraded around in almost nothing for underwear ads. Now that he thought about it, he’d take the boots over the underwear without hesitation.

* * *

He finally found his way to the stables after going into the small town’s grocery and asking for directions from a worker there. It was not within walking distance, so he had to return to the house and drive the rental car down the five miles out towards the open lands with houses separated by acres and acres of green farmlands and tall aspens.

There was a woman outside when he pulled up. She wore a cowboy hat, a green flannel shirt, blue jeans, and tan cowboy boots. She was walking towards a house, which he assumed was hers.

“Excuse me,” Thomas tried to get her attention.

The woman turned around, and she appeared to be in her fifties. She had few wrinkles when she smiled and her long, black hair was falling loose under her hat. Her streaks of grey glistened in the morning sunlight, which also made her tanned complexion shine.

“Hi, how can I help ya?” Her eyes looked him up and down, a half smile forming. “We don’t get many who look like ya ‘round here.” Her eyes stopped on his boots. “Nice boots ya got there.”

He was certain the expensive leather riding boots made him look like an elitist from the city who had no clear knowledge of her ranch life. He knew it was true. 

“They were a gift,” he responded stoically and matter-of-factly. Her eyes returned to meet his. “I have plans to meet Stephanie Park here. Is she available?”

The woman’s half-smile became full and she extended her hand. “Ya must be Thomas. I’m Patty.” 

As Thomas shook her hand, she motioned her head towards the stables. “Follow me. She’s been here since seven workin’ with Hooey.” 

“Hooey?” 

She stopped in her tracks. “Ya don’t know Hooey?” 

“Should I?” 

Patty’s shoulders shook as a loud chuckle escaped her throat. “Follow me, fancy boots.”

Thomas bit his tongue as he walked behind her, his narrowed gaze boring into the back of her head. There were many ways he could have responded to her, but he refrained for Stephanie. He didn’t want to start their morning together on a sour note. 

As they entered the stalls, his gaze turned to the immediate sight of the familiar blonde, curly hair. The owner of the hair was brushing the chestnut coat of a horse, one of the five he counted in the stalls. 

“Steph, he found ya.”

Stephanie turned around. He was met with her radiant smile and jewel-like blue eyes. She rubbed the horse’s muzzle, and then walked in their direction. He noticed how she wore a similar attire to Patty, but her boots were like his: fancy leather but black. But the one thing that uniquely stood out was the single side braid over her left shoulder, as her head was framed with the shorter strands of her curly hair. They were both messy and elegant at the same time, a dichotomy of her beauty. 

“Thanks, Patty. We’re gonna take Eugene out, too.”

“Sounds good. Have fun.”

Once Patty left, all of Stephanie’s attention turned to Thomas. 

“Good morning, sleepyhead.” She wrapped him in a tight hug, while planting a tender kiss against his lips. He closed his eyes and savored the way she tasted. Reluctantly, he broke the kiss and gently gripped her braid, stroking it’s length with his fingertips.

“This is new.”  
  
“I like to put my hair in a braid when I go horseback riding.”

“So it is indeed what you have scheduled?”

“Hence, the boots.” She winked at him.

Thomas groaned.

“What? I think you look rather stylish.”

“They feel out of place here. As your friend made it quite obvious.”

“Oh, I’m sure whatever she said she was only teasing. I told her you hate jokes, but I’m sure she couldn’t resist.” Stephanie pointed to her boots. “I even brought her a pair. She loved them.”

Thomas just rolled his eyes. 

“Come on, cowboy, let’s get started on our morning. But first I want to introduce you to the love of my life.”

Stephanie headed back to the horse with Thomas close behind her.

“I take it you’re referring to Hooey.”

“Oh, Patty must have told you, huh?” 

“I was expecting you to correct me, Stephanie.”

She giggled softly. “Oh, Thomas. You’ll always be my most favorite human. But this guy...” She rubbed along the side of the horse's neck. “This is my most favorite non-human. Thomas, meet Hooey.” 

Thomas stood about a couple feet away from the horse. His arms were crossed against his chest, while he watched Stephanie continue brushing him. 

“How come you’ve never mentioned him before? Or any of this?”

“Oh, I don’t know. Perhaps I wanted to introduce you to all of this in person.” 

Stephanie began to prepare Hooey for riding. 

“It’s one thing to talk about it, but it’s another to actually live it.” 

She began by throwing on the saddle pad and adjusting it against Hooey’s back. 

“I’ve had him since he was born. He was born to one of Patty’s mares. On the weekends, I would always come by to help Patty out with the horses. She would pay me a little, but I really just loved coming here and being with them.” 

Thomas watched as she picked up the saddle and expertly put it on over the pad, and cinched up the front and back on both sides. He also focused on her every word with her midwestern accent growing heavier the more she spoke. 

“Then when this guy was born, I convinced my parents to get him for me. I even used the money I saved working here to help buy him.” 

Stephanie then grabbed the bridle and began adjusting it on his head. 

“Patty and her family takes really great care of him for me. She always has.” 

Finally, she began to attach the reins to the bit that was situated in the horse’s mouth. 

“Now with the money I’m making, I pay to make sure all of Patty’s horses are taken care of.” 

Hooey gave out a hefty blow and shook his head.

“Good boy. You did great.” Stephanie kissed his nose. “I think we impressed Thomas over there.” 

“Consider me quite impressed.” He smirked. 

“Come here.” Stephanie motioned with her index finger. The reins were held in her opposite hand. 

Thomas’s body tensed at her invitation. He looked at the horse and then back at Stephanie, who was holding the reins up at him.  
  
“It’s alright. Just watch over Hooey while I go prepare Eugene.” She pointed to the black horse in the stall across the way. 

Thomas exhaled deeply before he approached both Stephanie and Hooey. She placed the reins in his hands. 

“So just stay here and rub along his neck like this.” She demonstrated the gentle motion of her hand against Hooey’s soft coat. “It’ll give you a chance to bond before you ride him. But don’t get all grumpy. He’ll sense it.”

“What?” Thomas nearly dropped the reins from his hand. “You’re not riding him?”

“I’m riding that beauty over there.” 

“You do realize that I’ve never ridden a horse before.”  
  
“I know. That’s why you’re going to ride Hooey. He’s the sweetest boy and is really good for novices like you.”  
  
Stephanie took his hand and placed it on Hooey’s neck.  
  
“See? He’s a sweetheart. Just gently rub him here. He loves it.” 

Stephanie left to prepare Eugene for their ride. 

Thomas tried to do as she said, but after a few rubs, Hooey turned his head and tried to bite at him. Thankfully, Thomas moved away quick enough before Hooey got a mouthful of his arm. 

“You iniquitous fiend.”

Hooey turned his head back towards Thomas. And at that moment, Thomas thought the horse was judging him with those thick, coal-like eyes. Perhaps the horse was continuing to plan on rebelling against the idea of having this so-called novice on his back, directing him on where to go and when to walk. The horse was planning his next move. The back of Thomas’ throat itched with a groan, as he thought of the idea of riding this rebel horse. He was going to die. Stephanie brought him to die. 

When Thomas finally looked away from Hooey, he noticed that Stephanie was almost finished with preparing Eugene. She only had the bridle remaining. Once she finished, she began to walk Eugene out of his stall.  
  
“Follow me with Hooey, Thomas. Just gently pull on the reins.” 

Thomas followed her instructions and was surprised at how Hooey began to follow him. He took cautious, slow steps with Stephanie's horse until they finally made it outside. 

Stephanie took some time to teach Thomas how to properly mount, maintain his posture, and ride Hooey around within the paddock next to the stalls. But when she was teaching him how to mount Hooey, Thomas’ initial hesitancy and fear led Hooey to try to walk away from him. Thomas’ foot got caught in the stirrup as he tried to hold onto both the reins and saddle. While Hooey walked around in a repeated circle, Thomas could only hop on one leg throughout. 

“Stephanie!” He could feel how the tightness in his boot became more impactful and painful each time his foot met the ground between each hop. 

Thomas’ call made Hooey move faster, and Stephanie dismounted from Eugene to steady Hooey, gently rubbing his muzzle. 

“There, boy. Let’s stop so Thomas can get on you properly.”

“This horse has been trying to kill me.”

“Don’t be silly. You’ve just never ridden before.”

“Silliness is for juveniles, Stephanie. I am neither.”

After muttering a few curse words under his breath and Stephanie helping him get his foot cleared from the stirrup, it took some convincing from the expert horse rider to get Thomas to try again. Some kisses were involved. This time, Stephanie remained at his side to ensure he mounted Hooey correctly. And eventually, there was success. 

Hooey began to walk, with Stephanie observing Thomas and instructing him on what to do.

“Thomas, don’t lean forward in the saddle when--” 

She heard an animalistic howl from Thomas, as Hooey began a slow trot. Her command was too late. He tried to keep one hand on the reins, while the other instinctively reached between his legs. Stephanie ran over and grabbed the reins to stop Huey. 

“Thomas! Are you OK?” 

“No, Stephanie. I am _not_.” He angrily moaned. Tears were setting in the corners of his eyes.

She helped him down. He placed a hand on her shoulder for balance until the pain in his testicles began to ease. Stephanie rubbed his back for comfort.

“I’m sorry. When a horse is trotting or running, you shouldn’t lean forward for this very reason.”

“Perhaps that information would have been more beneficial prior to my mounting.”

“Yeah…” She bit the side of her lower lip as the anger resonated from his words. “How about you just ride with me?”

“Absolutely not. I will refrain from any more equine depravity.” 

Thomas glared at Hooey, whose mouth appeared to be turned upward. 

“Is everything OK? I swear I heard a pained animal crying for help.” Patty stood behind the fence of the paddock. 

“Yeah, Patty. We’re OK. But I think we’re just going to take Hooey. Could you take care of Eugene?”  
  
Stephanie glanced at Thomas. He was looking at her with his usual crinkled brow and narrowed lips.

“I’ll take care of you. Trust me, OK?” She whispered as she gently squeezed his arm. 

Patty came into the paddock to take Eugene back into the stables. Stephanie then mounted Hooey and extended her hand out to Thomas. 

“I want you to get on behind me.”

Thomas’ hand ran through his hair as he let out a sigh. He did trust this woman, more than anything. And that was the only reason for what he did next. He adjusted his crotch before he placed his foot in the stirrup, held onto Stephanie’s hand, and mounted the horse.

“Just hang onto me, and maintain your posture.”

Thomas wrapped his arms around her waist as Hooey began to walk. His arms tightened and he pressed his chest up against her back. But as they headed along a trail across the green pasture and through a woodland of aspens, Thomas began to observe and admire the scenery around him. The expression on his face began to soften as they were surrounded by nothing but nature itself. And perhaps, riding a horse wasn’t so egregious after all. As long as Stephanie was taking the lead. 

Finally, they cleared the trees and arrived at the top of a small hill that had a clear view of the rolling green slopes of the lands with cattle grazing below in the distance. There was one single tree situated on the hill, and underneath it was a picnic setup with a red and white checkered blanket and a straw basket holding food and drinks. 

“Stephanie, what is this?”

“Thomas, I know you don’t care about things like your birthday, but here we are.”

He did not realize that she spent the morning preparing his birthday picnic. He usually forgot his birthday, but she was the one who had to always remind him of his special day, even if he himself did not feel that way. 

“Happy birthday, Thomas Olsen Hunt.”

Thomas nuzzled his lips against her neck before raising his head to give her a lingering kiss on her cheek. 

“You’re the only present I need.” 

Stephanie turned her head to meet his lips. Her lips were soft and moist against his. He slowly pulled away to take in the view and felt her lean back into him as his arms remained wrapped around her waist. 

After a moment, they both decided to dismount with Thomas going first. But as consistent as Hooey had been all morning, he bucked once, catching Thomas off guard. His body fell from the horse with his back making a loud _thump_ against the ground.

“Thomas!”

Stephanie immediately jumped off Hooey and rushed to his side. He was wincing, and he could feel the same sharp muscle pain from earlier in the morning. But as his eyes slit open, he just laughed and grabbed Stephanie, bringing her to the ground with him. Her body laid parallel on top of his. Her hands were splayed across his chest, and she leaned her forehead against his as she joined in his contagious laughter. 

“There is no doubt that your horse has been trying to murder me.”

“Perhaps you were right.”

“But I suppose I can forgive you for this recent predicament.”  
  
“Don’t worry. I’ll massage your back…” She began as she peppered his face with kisses. “And more tonight.”

Hooey loudly neighed, interrupting their tender moment. They both looked and saw Hooey’s face deep in the picnic basket. When his head rose, they saw frosting on his mouth and cinnamon rolls being chewed between his teeth. 

“So much for that.” Stephanie laughed while patting Thomas’ chest in playful pity. 


End file.
